


Starting Over

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Things change.  Things remain the same.





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 1**

"No, Ted. I will not talk with him. He had his chance and he blew it." 

"Abbey, you need to think about this. He just wants to talk with you for a minute. You didn't allow him to say a word in St. Louis, and you have refused his phone calls since then. Even the divorce papers caught him off guard." 

"Good. He deserves whatever heartache he gets." 

"You will not get near what you deserve if you leave it to his lawyer. I know what you told me. That he could have everything. That you would start from scratch if you had to. But after nearly forty years of marriage, it's not fair for you to start over again." 

"Listen, Ted. I will not drag this divorce out. I want the divorce and nothing else. Do I make myself clear? I have money from my parents' estate and it will get me started. I can practice again as a physician and that will give me additional income. I only want the divorce." 

"Okay. But as your lawyer, I strongly disagree. But then, you're paying me and I will respect your wishes." 

"Good. Now when will I be single?" 

"If uncontested, it will take about six months. If he chooses to contest it, it will take much longer. Until then, you and he will be in limbo." 

"No, you have it wrong Ted. We might be in legal limbo, but I can move forward with the rest of my life. For once, I don't have to worry about the impact of my actions on the Presidency. Jed Bartlet and the Presidency can just go to hell." 

Ted wondered why Abbey was so angry. From all the news reports, it was she who had fallen off the wagon and had gotten so drunk that she had passed out in a hotel room in St. Louis. 

Nothing much else was reported about it until the President had been served Abbey's divorce papers in the Oval Office. From what Ted's server had said, it was like getting through a maze. But all he had had to do was mention that he had a message from the President's wife and immediate access was granted. 

Turned out that the message was from his soon to be ex-wife. 

Ted smiled at the thought of the President's expression when he was served. His server said that at first Jed's face was lit with positive expectation until the server handed him the papers and was turning to leave. He said that the President looked at the papers and became very pale. He quickly found a chair to sit down in. The server didn't stay around to see what happened after that. 

Shortly after the President was served, Ted had received a phone call from him demanding to know where his wife was. But Ted wouldn't help him. He told the President that it was Abbey's wish not to be disturbed and that the papers explained it all. The President didn't take it very well. Very few people ever do. 


	2. Starting Over 2

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 2**

Abbey hung up from talking with Zoey. She and the other two girls were still upset over the impending divorce. They couldn't understand what their father had done that was so bad that a forty year marriage was ending. A marriage that looked so perfect from the outside. 

Abbey sighed. If they only knew. 

Liz was the only one who even attempted to understand Abbey's position. She tried to support her mother in her decision, but still wanted them to try again. Abbey made it very clear that the marriage was over and they would have to accept it. 

The hardest part was listening to the various media reports. The news outlets were replaying the state dinners, the public kisses, the hand holding. They were repeatedly showing her departure from the hospital in St. Louis and the arrival at the gate of The Center, where she had previously spent a month of her life dealing with drugs and alcohol. Robert had insisted that she come back and she didn't really fight him. She knew she had fallen off the wagon and needed help getting sober again. 

After two weeks, Abbey had been discharged, this time with a sense of renewal in her life. Jed had probably known where she was, but couldn't get past the restrictions of The Center. Even he had to obey some rules. 

She then filed the divorce papers against Jed that had started this second explosion of media coverage. Very few, if any, sitting Presidents had ever been served with divorce papers. It was major news. 

Even the pollsters had gotten in on the action. Forty-five percent of Americans felt the divorce was warranted. Based on gender, sixty percent of women felt that he deserved another chance. Abbey never based her life on opinion polls, and she sure as hell wouldn't start now. 

After the papers were served, she rented a place in Boston. That was as much of a home that she had had before she married and it would serve fine until other arrangements could be made. It was ironic that she would choose the city where the whole dissolution of her marriage began. 

She would be close to the two grandchildren, yet not directly in Jed's backyard. 

She would be able to work again at one the many medical institutions in Boston and earn a living. Ted had already requested that her medical license be reinstated as soon as possible. She was finished with the White House and the restrictions she had placed upon herself not to practice until Jed's term was over. 

Ted had also requested her personal clothes and belongings to be shipped to his office and he would forward them to her. Although she knew Jed could find her no matter where she went, she only hoped that he wouldn't try. 


	3. Starting Over 3

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 3**

"Abigail Barrington." 

That's how Abbey answered her phone these days. She didn't want any reminder of the Bartlet years. 

"Abbey, Please talk to me." With horror, she recognized Jed's voice. 

"No. I'm hanging up." Abbey hung up the phone. Even as it rang again, she didn't touch it. After 10 different rings, the phone fell silent. So Jed had found her. Well, she guessed she would have to get a restraining order. 

But when she talked with Ted, he had bad news for her. Because there was no violence threatened, a restraining order would not be granted. No one would ever think that the President of the United States would ever harm his estranged wife, no matter was the trouble was between them. 

******* 

Two days later, the door bell rang. Abbey opened the door to see Jed standing there. She wasn't totally surprised. 

"May I come in?" 

"No." 

But Jed had put his foot in the doorway and Abbey couldn't close it. 

"Invite me in." Abbey could see that those steel-blue eyes were as cold as ice and he meant exactly what he said. 

"Okay," she responded reluctantly. 

The door closed behind them. 

"Abbey, I need some answers. I need to know why you feel like a divorce is the only answer." 

She looked at him with total disbelief. "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?! Jackass!" 

"Abbey, just talk with me. You disappeared from our new place here in town, then you turn up in the hospital in St. Louis and throw me out. Then I don't hear from you for two weeks until I get served with divorce papers. After forty god-damn years, I deserve to know why." 

Abbey recognized that Jed was hurt. But it was nothing compared to what she was going through. 

Jed brought himself under control. "Now, can we talk like civilized people or are we going to have a shouting match?" 

"Well, Jed, I guess that would be up to you," in the most sarcastic voice she could muster. 

Jed walked over and sat down on the sofa, all the time trying to figure out what to say next. All the time Abbey was following him with eyes full of anger and disgust. 

"Got your courage up yet?" 

"What the hell?" Jed looked at Abbey, trying to figure out what was behind these angry words. 

"I mean, you become real quiet everytime you are getting ready to lay the law down to me. Don't you think I would have figured that out in forty years? You are such an open book." 

"I just want to know why you feel a divorce is the only answer. Talk to me, Abbey." 

"I think you need to be the one talking. The one apologizing." 

"For what? What did I do so wrong that only separating will solve?" His voice rose as his frustration took over. 


	4. Starting Over 4

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 4**

"Jed, you know you are just the biggest jackass. I only wish the country knew that four years ago." Abbey bit down on her mouth to keep the tears away. No way, would she give Jed the satisfaction of seeing her cry. 

"Abbey, this is not getting us anywhere. You're so terribly bitter and I have no idea why. We have three children together and have faced worse things in our lives. But we always did it together. I promised you that we would do everything together during our counseling session and we have. So what is the problem?" 

"Jed, did you just listen to what you said? The key word here is together. But I was not your partner when you made the decision to sell the farm and move here to Boston. I had no input when it came time to buy that penthouse downtown. After all we have gone through and been through, especially this year, you did that strictly on your own." 

"But I did it for you." 

"But you did it by yourself. Don't you get that?" 

Jed got up to leave. "I did it for you. Don't you get that?" 

Jed turned. "This conversation is useless. I am telling you right now that I will fight this divorce with every part of my soul and every step of the way. I love you Abbey. Always have, always will. I would hate for it to happen, but I won't stop our whole life being dragged through the mud. This will be the most public divorce known to man. And only you can stop it." 

"You won't do that." 

"Just watch me." 

"Is that a threat?" 

"You can take it however you want to." 

His eyes stayed steel blue. Abbey recognized the signs of true determination. She had seen it too many times. 

With that comment, Jed opened the front door, and walked out. 

Abbey glanced through the curtains to see him get back into the Suburban and leave. Only then would she allow herself to cry. 

****** 

Later that evening, Abbey put in a call to Robert. She had thought all afternoon about Jed's words and needed to talk with somebody. 

"How do you feel about this, Abbey?" 

"I don't know. I'm so confused. One part of me says he did everything wrong. If you remember, in our counseling session, when I told him that I couldn't, I wouldn't tolerate another lapse in his behavior, I meant it. But I love him. I love him totally. Half of me wants to forgive him, the other half wants to hurt him like he's hurt me. I just don't know what to do." 

"Abbey, let me ask you a basic question. Do you need him in your life? Do you need to have a connection with him that no one else has? Or are you satisfied with yourself and your own ability to make it?" 

"I always thought I didn't need a man to make myself whole, but after almost forty years with Jed, I feel that a part of me is missing." 

"That's a contradiction, Abbey. You can't be independent while missing half your soul. Regardless of his behavior, regardless of the possibility that he might do the same thing over again, if you need him to make yourself complete, then you have only one choice. Go back to him. Accept him for who he is. If you are complete without him, then stand your ground. Only you can decide this." 

"But I want you to tell me what to do." 

"I can't Abbey, and neither can anybody else. This is another one of those decisions that only you can make." 


	5. Starting Over 5

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks had passed since Jed's surprise visit. Abbey had not heard any more from him and she was still as confused as ever. At least the media coverage had decreased. 

Ted had called to say that Jed's attorney had officially notified him that the divorce would be contested. Just like Jed said it would. A local Boston attorney had taken the case and was in contact with Ted over the arrangements for the first hearing which would be held in the next couple of weeks. 

It was strange to see press coverage of the President without her being mentioned. But Abbey liked being out of the spotlight. Zoey had called several times with questions regarding state dinners now that she had taken over, at Jed's request, the role of White House hostess. 

Jed was leaving office in a couple of months and moving back to the farm. Zoey had told her that he had canceled the purchase of the penthouse and had decided to go back to Manchester in January. 

Abbey had talked to several people at Massachusetts General about joining a surgical practice there and was waiting on a definitive answer. 

Life was slowly moving forward for both of them. 


	6. Starting Over 6

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 6**

One evening, Liz called and invited her to dinner the following Friday. Abbey didn't have anything on her schedule so she agreed to come. 

Shortly after her arrival, she looked out to see a motorcade coming up the street. A Presidential motorcade. 

"Liz! You tricked me. You invited your father." 

"Yes, Mom, I did. And Zoey and Ellie are with him." 

"Does he know I'm here?" 

"No, but he will soon." 

"I'm leaving." 

"No, you're going to stay right here and talk to him. Ellie, Zoey and I are going to make you two talk. Nothing can be fixed if you don't communicate. Isn't that true? Isn't that what you both have told us all our lives? By the way, Doug has already left with Annie and Gus to have dinner out. This time is just the five of us." 

The front door opened. 

Abbey came face to face with Jed. He was not pleased to see her either. 

He turned and had a very similar conversation with Liz that Abbey had just had. 

Turning toward Abbey, Jed accused her of setting this up. 

"I didn't know either, Jed. She tricked me too." 

"Well, it looks like our daughters have been planning things behind our backs. Am I right, Zoey and Elllie? You two in this as well?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes." 

"Come on in Dad, and sit down. Mom, you too." 

Jed and Abbey looked at each other and realized that neither one of them was in control. So they followed their daughter's directions and sat down on opposite sides of the room. At least, they didn't have to sit together. 

"Mom. Dad. I know this is a bit unusual, but Liz and Zoey and I have talked about this a bunch and decided we had to take matters into our own hands." Ellie looked at each parent while talking. "We knew you weren't talking with each other so we had to force the issue." 

Jed opened his mouth to speak, but immediately shut it when he saw the frown on Zoey's face. 

"We'll let you two know when its time for you to speak. Right now it's our intervention and you will listen to us." Jed and Abbey looked at each other with surprise over the strength in their youngest daughter's voice. 

But they listened. 


	7. Starting Over 7

**Starting Over**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Bartlet Girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Sorkin et al. own them. I am only playing with them  
**Summary:** Things change. Things remain the same  
**Written:** 2005-03-01  
**Feedback:** Welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** They won't let me leave them alone. This is #4 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. Many thanks to my beta reader for this and much more. 

**Chapter 7**

"Okay. Here is the basic line." Liz had apparently been chosen as the lead speaker. "Why did you two get married in the first place?" 

Abbey opened her mouth to answer, but Liz cut her off. "Not yet Mom." 

"It was because you loved each other more than anything else in the world. At least that's what you have told us forever. Am I correct?" 

Both Jed and Abbey nodded their heads. 

"Okay, then over the past forty years have you continued to love one another more than anything else in the world?" 

Again, they both nodded. 

"And one of your favorite bible verses and the one you used in your marriage vows is: 

_Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrong doing. It does not delight in evil, but rejoices in the truth. It always protects, trusts, hopes, perseveres'?_

By this time, Abbey's tears were flowing down her face as she looked over to Jed. Jed reflected her emotions and moved to sit next to her on the sofa. He tentatively reached for her hands and she allowed him to do so. 

"Well then, does anything that anybody has done to anybody really mean anything? If love means not keeping score, not easily angered, not self-seeking, then what are you two doing? If love is the bottom line, then why are you both keeping score, being self-centered, being angry? Huh?" 

Abbey looked first to Zoey and then to Ellie. They were both nodding in agreement. Then she looked at Jed. 

"Now Mom and Dad, it's your time to talk. To say what's in your heart toward each other." 

Looking at each other, they each knew that this was the defining moment. After all that had gone on, it was the moment where final decisions had to be made. Were they ready to do so? 

Silence was the only sound for a very long minute. 

Looking into those deep blue eyes of his, Abbey spoke first. "I do love you with my heart and soul, with all of me. Why are we fighting? I have been keeping score. Tit for tat. An eye for an eye. But why? Is our love the bottom line? It is for me and it's something I never want to lose. I'm so sorry all this has happened." 

Taking in all he could of her emerald green eyes, Jed voiced his truest feelings, "Abbey, I love you more than life itself. And I've done some stupid things. It took our own children to make me realize what I've done to you, especially these past years. Life got in the way and it shouldn't have. The bottom line for me has always been our love. I'm so sorry." 

He leaned across to kiss her, but paused momentarily. He didn't know if she was ready. Her response was to grab his face and pull his lips into hers. 

When their lips finally parted, they realized that they were now alone. 

"Jed…." 

"Abbey…" 

Neither one of them knew what to say to each other. It had taken their children to make them realize that, no matter what else had happened, their bottom line had always been their undying love for each other. That had never changed. It had taken their children to shake them out of their confused world and put them back on the only path there could be for them. 

Jed stood and pulled Abbey up with him. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. 

She was ready and so was he. 

Jed pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. "There's more to come," he whispered. Abbey smiled. 

They continued to hold each other as they quietly made their way out the door into the waiting limousine. 

"Take us home," were Jed's only words. 

Finally, true love had triumphed over every imagined or real hurt or wrongdoing. 

The circle of love was complete. 

They were starting over. 

********* 

**Epilogue:**

Two days later, the White House released this brief statement: 

_President and Mrs. Bartlet have mutually decided to reconcile and have agreed to drop all divorce proceedings. No further information will be released._

**THE END**


End file.
